watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Duil Population
The people of Duilintinn are called "The Duil," which translates to "The Hope" in the ancient Feadhainn Language. Size Duilintinn has an incredibly large population and urbanization rate for a country of its size. There were about 23 million people living in Duilintinn by the end of 1614, and that number is still growing. The six major cities- Mulladún, Aghaboy, Fionport, Monacoil, Noefrach, and especially Cordoire- are incredibly large and crowded. There are a few interesting reasons for this. First, there are many advantages to living near a major hub of your guild as a member. While many guild benefits will follow you wherever you live, some resources and opportunities only take place within the actual buildings. While some guilds have built secondary hubs outside of the cities, most guild members who wish to take full advantage of membership at least live within the outskirts of one of Duilintinn’s six major cities. In addition, Duilintinn has been a popular place for immigration since the Interim Years. After Waldren left the region to its own devices, many people from the lands still under imperialist control migrated there. Today, despite the threat of The Enemy, Duilintinn’s reputation of providing for its people has continued to appeal to immigrants. With a government system built to move people around as they explore new horizons, it's incredibly simple for new residents to join a Noble House and become citizens. As seen in the cultural celebration of the July Trade Season, these newcomers are welcomed with open arms in Duilintinn. Finally, since the Overnight Defense, The Enemy has never come close to attacking a major city or a garrison of The Watch. The slight exception to this is Noefrach, which was briefly hit by a small raid in May 1614 along its southern outskirts; however, this attack was repelled long before it reached the city walls. As a result, many citizens view cities as a safer place to stay. There are a variety of other, smaller reasons why Duilintinn’s population is so large. Medical advancements and house-provided social services mean longer life expectancy and lower infant mortality rates, though this is somewhat negated by the lives lost in Enemy raids and famines. Still, it’s likely that Duilintinn’s population will continue to rise in the coming years. Age Interestingly, Duilintinn has an extremely young population, with most citizens under 50 years of age. Anyone born before 1577 (36 years old in 1614) would have been alive during the Interim Years. So much poverty, bloodshed, and chaos took place during those years as individual factions fought for power and reaching its peak during the last stages of the quest, that a lot of the generation born between 1530-1560 died during this time, leaving behind those who survived to found Duilintinn and their parentless children to grow up within it. In general, the more isolated towns (especially in the Draoidh Valley) have slightly older populations, but as a whole, Duilintinn's population is very young. Ethnic Diversity Duilintinn is a very diverse kingdom, with a complex cultural history and new people immigrating to the country every year. Two of the most significant ethnic influences were Feadhainn and Waldren. The stereotypical Feadhainn phenotype is similar to the Mediterranean phenotype, with dark, curly hair and an olive skin tone that, in darker shades, sometimes looks like you've got a tan all the time. The stereotypical Waldren phenotype is similar to Eastern European, with light hair and eyes, pale skin, and a tall physique. However, there's a LOT of ethnic variation in Duilintinn. Most notably, many people from southern regions of Tirónar immigrated to Duilintinn during the Interim Years. The people from these regions have darker skin tones on average, so by the time Duilintinn was founded decades later, dark skin was also a very common feature. In addition, there is a more stereotypically Irish phenotype (still got the dark hair, but paler and more beard) that originated in the mountainous region that is now House Jameson.